deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LB
Leiutenants! Junior Officers! Those one guys overshone by Heroic (or incompetant) Captains. In the small, tiny country corner, we have Welkin Gunther of Valkyria Chronicles, who drives the Edelwiess with Squad 7 right on his heels. He faces off with Joe Conti of Company of Heroes, who rights his Thompson and marches in followed by the men of Able Company. When the briefings are given and the bullets fly, who will come out Victorious as the Deadliest Warrior! Welkin Gunther Welkin was born in the small town of Bruhl, the son of the First Europan War hero and General Belgen Gunther. He enrolled in a university to study natural science, and while there decided to focus his secondary military education on tanks. After the Second Europan War broke out, he left school to help his adopted sister, Isara, pack up and flee the advancing Empire. The Empire attacked as he was doing so; after fighting through the initial wave, he took command of his father's tank, the Edelweiss, and bought time until the town fell after an artillery bombardment. Welkin was then conscripted as a Second Lieutenant, and placed in charge of Squad 7 of the Gallian Militia, and was allowed to keep command of his tank. He won the respect of his men by leading successful and inventive campaigns against the Empire. One such battle was in the Barious Desert, where he ran into the Maximilian, Crown Prince of the Empire, and his durable, massive tank, the Batomys. After a long struggle, Squad 7 took the tank out of action. After several successful operations, Welkin and Squad 7 were sent on a suicide mission to reclaim a strongpoint that guarded the Empire's sea supply lines. Despite the mission's success, his sister lost her life in the battle. With morale at an all-time low, Squad 7 was ordered to retake Bruhl, Welkin's hometown. With that boost in motivation, Welkin was then deployed to Naggiar Plains. After stopping an artillery barrage Squad 7 held off Selvaria Bles, a Valkyria who entered the battlefield after single-handedly destroying a Gallian tank regiment, long enough to complete their objective. Despite Alicia - his Sergeant and love interest - receiving an injury and subsequently awakening as a Valkyria, the operation was a success. Later, Welkin would lead Squad 7 on another suicide mission to reclaim a border fort that would fully cut Imperial supply lines. They took a frontal assault as a diversion to allow a train filled with explosives to blow a hole in the entrance, and they then funneled in. They took the base with an all-out assault on its defenses, and captured Selvaria Bles; the general sacrificed her life to set off her Last Flame, which obliterated the fort. Maximilian took advantage of the situation and unleashed the Marmota, a massive armored vehicle that bulldozed all in its path. After trying and failing to stop the Marmota with traps, Maximilian takes the Gallian capital and a superweapon hidden within. Welkin and Squad 7 lead an assault to disable the Marmota, succeeding and eventualy vanquishing Maximillian himself, who used technology to replicate the powers of a Valkyria. He retired from the Gallian Militia as the small nation's part in the war came to a close, a decorated war hero and still a Second Lieutenant. Squad 7 Welking will be accompanied by 22 members of Squad 7. |-| Scouts (6) = Armed with Semi-Auto Rifles and hand grenades; clad in light armor with high mobility, but sacrifice defense. While generally weak in comparison to other infantry, and lacking against armor. They more than make up for it with their long range primary weapons and speed. Gallian-A ' ' *Weight: 10.1 lbs *Length: 997 mm *Cartridge: 7.92mm *Effective Range: 360-400 meters *Feed System: 7-round magazine *Semi-Auto B-Type Grenade ' ' *Weight: 1.6 lbs |-| Shocktroopers (6) = Heavily armed soldiers who excel at short range combat: urban warfare, trench clearing, you name it. While lacking the range of a scout, they make up for it with greater survivability. They are roughly average in mobility terms. Mag MXX *Weight: 10.6 lbs *Length: 992 mm *Cartridge: 9 mm *Effective Range: 200 meters *Feed System: 20-round magazine *Auto B-Type Grenade *Weight: 1.6 lbs |-| Lancers (6) = Armed with extremely high powered anti-tank weapons and wearing heavy armor, the Lancer is the primary anti-tank class in Gallia. However, the heavy armor and weapons means that their mobility is almost nil, and their weapons have relatively low accuracy, and aren't very effective against infantry units. Theimer Anti-Tank Lance *Weight: 39.9 lbs *Length: 10.6 ft *Round: 141 mm Warhead *Effective Range: 600 Meters *Magazine: 1 Warhead *Single Shot, Reloadable |-| Engineers (3) = The support for the armor, the engineers job is to keep his allies supplied with munitions, and the make sure the tanks are always up and running. They can also go and disable mines. However, they are purely support infantry, as they have poor offense, rather poor defense, and rather low accuracy. Gallian-A *Weight: 10.1 lbs *Length: 997 mm *Cartridge: 7.92 mm *Effective Range: 360-400 meters *Feed System: 7-round magazine *Semi-Auto |-| Shamrock = The 'Shamrock' is a heavily modified Gallian Light Tank. Using parts it 'borrowed' from Imperial Tanks and Weapons; it's armor and power output are substantially upped from the normal Light Tank (so... it would classify as a Medium Tank?). It's crew is so good, that it's main cannon can be replaced with flamethrowers, and an extremely heavy ''machine gun at a moments notice. *Breda 24/75 PaK Mk.II **Armor Piercing **Anti-Infantry Mortar *Erma 7.92 mm Machine Gun *Sloped, Thick Armor Plating |-| Edelwiess = Edelwiess was the personal Heavy Tank of General Belgen Gunther during EWI, and constructed by Theimer. It was then used by Welkin Gunther of the Gallian Militia during EWII. Despite it's age, it was the first tank to heavily used angled, armor plating and other concepts, yielding very high results in the testing stages. It also appears to be easily upgrade able. *Theimer 48/88 KwK **Armor Piercing **Anti-Infantry Mortar **ISARA Smoke Rounds *Theimer 12.7 mm Machine Gun *Sloped, Thick Armor Plating * Joe Conti '''Lieutenant Joe Conti '''was initially Captain McKay's Sergeant, following McKay and Able Company from D-Day to the battles around St. Lo, in which McKay is killed. Being promoted, he assumes command of Able Company, and leads them for the rest of the war, eventually linking up witht he Poles and the Canadians in Chambois. He is alive as of 1944. While never a useable unit in game, cut-scenes have shown the combat prowess that Joe Conti carries with him. Using his trusty Thompson SMG, Conti and McKay have cleared out bunkers of German's on their own. He is shown to be normally cool under fire, but seemed to drag his feet for a while, being hung up on the death of his superior. After getting over it, he returns Able Comany to their normal combat effectiveness of defying the odds. Able Company Joe Conti will be accompanied by 22 pieces of Able, Dog, and Fox Companies. (Conti is counted as a Ranger) |-| Rifleman (6) = The Rifleman is the core infantry unit of the American faction. Against the other factions's core unit (Infantry Section (Britain), Volksgrenadier & Grenadier (Wehrmacht), and Panzergrenadier (Panzer Elite)), the Rifleman is the weakest in induvidual (1v1) health, but packs the most firepower. Armed with Semi-automatic rifles, grenades (both hand and anti-vehicle, if upgraded), and later two BARs if you can upgrade them, the Rifleman makes a very worthy adversary for any enemy infantry unit, and even enemy vehicles. '''M1 Garand' *Weight: 9.5 lbs *Length: 1100 mm *Cartridge: .30-06 Springfield *Effective Range: 450 meters *Feed System: 8-round en bloc clip *Semi-Auto Mk 2 Grenade *Weight: 1.5 lbs |-| Ranger (6) = The Ranger is almost second to none in all-round capability. Armed with long arms and anti-tank weapons, and packing decently high health, the Ranger is a formidable foe. Upon being upgraded, the squad recieves 4 Thompson SMG's, increasing it's short range killing power, while not defeating it's Anti-tank capabilities. M1A1 Thompson *Weight: 10.6 lbs *Length: 810 mm *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Effective Range: 50 meters *Feed System: 30-round magazine *Auto Mk2 Grenade *Weight: 1.5 lbs |-| Paratroopers (6) = Paratroopers normally come in from the sky. They are the second elite infantry unit for the Americans (the other being the ranger). Starting out with all rapid-fire carbines, the Paratrooper is a force to be reckoned with. If they were upgraded, they would be handed M18 Recoilless Rifles for anti-tank duty (though they are accurate enough for anti-infantry duty if need be). They also have the highest health out of any American Infantry Unit. Being an 'Airborne' unit, they have multiple defensive bonuses. M18 Recoilless Rifle *Weight: 48.8 lbs *Length: 5.6 ft *Round: 57 mm HEAT or HE *Effective Range: 450 meters *Magazine: 1 Warhead *Single Shot, Reloadable |-| Engineers (3) = Engineers are the builders and fixers of everything that makes up the defenses and base of the American HQ. Armed with poor-quality submachine guns, Engineers ill-suited for combat, yet able to fight if need be. Engineers are essential for logistical ops and for indirectly helping in combat operations. It is also able to be used in a semi-combat role of minesweeping and demolitions (using satchel charges and demo charges), and if need be, can be brought to the front to make use of their flamethrower (if they are upgraded with one). M3 Grease Gun *Weight: 8.15 lbs *Length: 760 mm *Cartridge: .45 ACP *Effective Range: 100 meters *Feed System: 30-round magazine *Auto |-| M4 Sherman = The iconic American Combat Vehicle of World War II. It is easily upgradable, as it can easily be upgraded with a flail for mine clearing duties, a 76mm Cannon for AT Duty, or smoke dischargers for creating cover for retreats. However, on it's own it is quite weak. It can take on a Panzer IV single-handidly, but it will require much more support when it confronts the likes of a German Panther, and it is advised to run when you come across a German Tiger! *M3 75mm General Purpose Cannon **Armor Piercing **High Explosive *M1919 Machine Gun **Two of Them *M2HB .50 Browning **Turret Ring *Smoke Discharger *Thick, Steel Plating **Extra, Sandbag 'Protection' |-| M26 Pershing = The M26 Pershing is the strongest armor available to the American Faction. It is roughly as powerful as the Axis Tiger Tank. Though, when tackling larger vehicles such as the King Tiger or Jagdpanther, the M26 will need Sherman and Infantry support, as it's cannon is only a 'reasonable' AT Weapon, more all-round as it is accurate against infantry and weapons teams. If well supported, the M26 is just as powerful and staying as the Heaviest of Axis Tanks *M3 90mm Cannon **High Explosve Anti Tank **High Velocity Armor Piercing *M1919 Machine Gun **Two of them *Thick, Steel Plating Notes *Destruction of the Edelweiss will not spell a loss for Welkin. If the Edelweiss is damaged beyond repair, he will join in as a Scout (like in game). *Joe Conti is depicted as a Ranger in cutscenes. He will be equipped as a ranger in battle. *This battle needn't neccisarily end in death. Gunther and Conti are both very smart gentlemen; as such they may know when to pull out, or just stop. Battle Setup *It's a combo of your normal run-in and a COH and VC battle. There will be a Base Camp (Valkyria Chronicles) and a Headquarters (Company of Heroes) behind the lines. Capture/Destruction of that place will mark a battle end. Battle Snow Fall Northern France, 1944. Winter time. Once again, a light snow was falling over the Ardennes Forest, reminding all the GIs who were standing out in the cold that their homes were across that great wide ocean of the Atlantic... and the distant thunder and cracks of guns and artillery reminded them that the enemy was even closer, just through the woods. Young Daniel Hall breathed onto his hands and rubbed them together as he looked at the sky. No sun at all. He let out in a coughing fit as the cold snuck through his uniform and started sapping at him. "S-Sarge *cough* how much longer are we going to stand guard out *hack* here?" The young man asked. Daniel Hall, "Danny" by his squadmates, was barely 18, and had arrived in the nick of time for D-Day. The Sergeant, who went by Jan Summers, however, was the opposite. Supposedly in his mid-forties, rumors flew that he'd experienced the horrors of the Great War before somehow joining up again after Pearl Harbor. Summers only smiled and rubbed his hands together. "We are here, until the Lieutenant calls us back or the Huns decided to start a party~" The man's face broke into a smile, and even Hall couldn't help but smile; because the Sergeant's moods were always contagious. However, Summers quickly elbowed Hall in the side. "Here come's the LT, look like you now what you're doing." Even when serious, he made people smile. Conti trudged over, dressed in Junior CO Winter Gear and carrying his Thompson in one hand. "At ease, both of you." He said, and both of them relaxed in the slightest bit. "You guys can pack up, our Regiment is being relieved, because the 116th's been requested for some special duty. I'm not at the liberty to explain more at this time, but you can get moving." Conti then jerked a thumb back at a group of Jeeps and Trucks that were pulling into the outpost. "Those boys are from the 1st Infantry, so this place will be well looked after." Conti then trudged onwards to spread the news, and Summers just grinned goofily at Hall. "Come on, Dannyboy. Let's go get some good chow and see what this nice new assignment is." He said, elbowing Hall again, before walking off. Hall clutched his rifle close, and took off after his squad leader, the mention of chow already making him warm on the inside. Strange Patrol "Belgium", 1944. Still (kinda?) Wintertime. The trucks clanked and clunked as the convoy slowly made it's way down the road. "You know, I think we're going towards the Germans." An Engineer said, stating the obvious... again, and making his compadres groan. One of the other Engineers just sighed and looked straigh at him. "This is the only time I've ever actually prayed for Artillery!" He snapped, plunging the truck into silence, and the guy sighed before taking his hand and opening the flap of the truck, looking out. "Heya... fellahs. Do you know when it stopped snowing... or being cold?" He asked, before opening the flap wide and showing the other engineers in the truck the view. It was nice, flat ground, and while snow was still sprinkled the ground, the sun was out and there was not a cloud in the sky. The eldest engineer whistled. "Lookie at that... if only Carson was here to see this..." He said. ---///--- The trucks eventually trundled to a stop, and as the men of Able Company started to clamber out of the trucks, Joe Conti stood and observed the area. Lots of trees, with a wide plain out in front of him. "Lieutenant Conti, I can't express how sensitive this mission is." The strange Colonel looked at him from behind glasses. "Soldiers in Belgium have reported sudden strange changes in the landscape. We at first thought it may be something in the air or maybe a German Weapon, but other trips to the area have had the same result. You and you're company are going to be the first to get an active look at this area. You won't be able to bring any AT Guns, so we're attaching some Paratroopers and even some Rangers to your Company. We may even be able to requisition some Armor Support and other things for you, but no promises." Conti rubbed the back of his neck as the conversation flashed through his head. Strange indeed, but he was here on this mission. He looked back as Riflemen gathered together in on little grouping, as the rearward trucks brought up the paras and his former fellow Rangers... TBC Category:Blog posts